Chima (Canon)
Legends of Chima is a theme introduced in 2013. The theme features a world called the Land of Chima, which is populated by 22 tribes of anthropomorphic creatures. A war threatens to destroy their friendships and land. This theme was originally going to replace Ninjago, but in the end, both of the themes were kept in production, though Legends of Chima only lasted until 2016. Nine regular sets were featured in the first wave, in addition to six Speedorz sets with more gradually being released throughout the year. Speedorz is a game introduced with the theme which includes one-wheeled bikes, called Speedorz, powered by a rip-cord. The game involves completing challenges and surpassing obstacles to earn Chi crystals, the mineral the animals are fighting over in the TV series' storyline. On January 16, 2013 Legends of Chima: The Animated Series premiered with two pilot episodes.2 The cartoon continued again half-way through 2013, when the second wave of sets were released. A Second Season was released along with 2014's first wave of sets and a Third Season was scheduled for August 9, 2014 to coincide with the second wave. Three video games for the theme have currently been released. The first, Legends of Chima: Speedorz, was released on iOS devices on January 1, 2013 and shortly after as an online game. The second is for the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita, called LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey. The last, an online game released in Fall 2013, was a massive multi-player online game called LEGO Legends of Chima Online, which was discontinued in 2015. Although Legends of Chima was discontinued in 2016, it still has a prominent role in LEGO media as it is one of the subthemes of LEGO Dimensions, the first and only LEGO Toys to Life video game. It also was revealed to be a realm of Ninjago in Ninjago's animated series and therefore still coexists alongside Ninjago in a way. The Canon Story After thousands of years of peace, Chima is once again torn in conflict because a misunderstanding, and the Crocodile Tribe leads its allies into battle against the Lions. Soon, Laval the Lion Prince is tricked into throwing the Crocodile's CHI into the "Gorge of Eternal Depth" and more tension comes... Finally after months of fighting the tribes must unite because of a "Black Cloud" threatening Mt. Cavora, the source of CHI, yet when the CHI Falls stop, the Lions are blamed and the final battle for Chima has come. Though, when Laval and Cragger's showdown comes they find themselves falling to their deaths, until Laval sacrifices his life, reminding Cragger of his friendship with him. By faking his death Laval finds the Crocodile Legend Beast, one of the eight Legend Beasts which can restart the falls, and returns, much to Cragger's relief. Soon after, the Tribes unite as allies to go and save the other Legend Beasts who are trapped in the Outlands. There they find shelter in Lavertus (the exiled Lion's) base and are able to free seven, until it is revealed that the CHI Laval threw was what created this new enemy that had trapped the Legend Beasts. The final Beast is saved and the Heroes barely escape, if not for Lavertus who uses his Golden CHI to support the exit and sacrifices his life. Finally the Falls are restarted and Chima is flourishing, that is until Scorm the Scorpion King accidentally awakens Sir Fangar, an accent enemy that was frozen for a millennia.. With plenty of CHI the Tribes are joyful, except for Laval's friend Eris who has dreams about a Phoenix Tribe who are masters of Fire. While at home, Cragger finds his swamp under attack by the reawakened Ice Tribes, and hardly escapes with his Sister (who had secretly been the real reason for war in Chima in the first place). The Tribes try to fight back, but find themselves defenceless against the forces of Ice, until Eris convinces Laval and Cragger to go inside Mt. Cavora, because of her dream, much to their unbelief they meet Fluminox and discover the Phoenix, who have Fire CHI, the secret to the Ice Tribes' defeat, now the battle is on and the fate of an eternal Ice Age is in the 8 Heroes' hands. They manage to hold the Hunters back for a while,until the Hunters trapped the Phoenixes and blocked the ways to the Fire Chi,so they were able to spread Ice over the whole of Chima. When the Phoenixes were freed, the 8 heroes started searching for the 8 Fire Harnesses,artifacts for performing the Great Illumination,an ancient ceremony that could cure the Hunters and make them good again. Also, the Hunters released the Ice Bears, the most powerful tribe in Chima, but they were defeated by the normal Bears. After the 8 heroes found the Harnesses, they flew into Mt. Cavora and performed the Illumination, transforming Flinx into the Ultimate Phoenix and curing the Hunters. The Phoenixes then left Chima and all of Chima's problems were solved, though it was shown that Chima was only a small part of a larger world... Chima in the Roleplay In the LMBE Roleplay, Chima is a vast and mystical land filled with wonder and danger. The world thrives because it is fed by Chi, a natural and mystical substance that flows from the levitating Mount Cavora. The Chi also affected the wildlife, turning the creatures into sentient humanoids. They formed tribes and harnessed the Chi to build vehicles and weapons. The land of Chima was the location of the Chima Civil War. Tribes fought tribe for control of all the Chi in Chima. After the war, the Chi created three new tribes: the Spiders, Bats and Scorpions. These tribes rose from the Outlands. The Bats and Scorpions formed the Crawler Empire and stole all of the Chi from Mount Cavora. Without the Chi, Chima is withering. Category:Browse Category:All Articles